


What If? #1

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 16 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p><p>Written in response to a What If? Challenge:  What if Josiah really did see some crows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If? #1

“Come on, JD. Let’s go.”

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’.”

Chris and Buck exchanged a puzzled look, as JD and Vin made their way to the front door, their arms full of assorted clothing.

“Boys, what in…?” Buck started, only to find himself talking to thin air.

“What do you suppose they’re up to?” Chris asked. 

Buck shrugged. “I have no idea.” Unable to restrain their curiosity, the two men headed for the door.

“JD, help me with the arms.”

“I can’t, the head’s gonna fall off.” 

“Did you ‘member the hat?”

“Yep.“

“I need s’more straw so’s it looks real.”

“It’s kinda crooked, Vin.”

“I don’t think the stick’s far ‘nough in the ground.”

“I can’t push it in no more.”

“Lemme see if I c’n find a rock or somethin’.”

“What are you doing?”

The two boys stopped in mid-action. 

“We’s makin’ a scarecrow.” JD’s expression clearly said, “duh.”

Buck fought back a laugh. “Yeah, we can see that. But why?”

“Uncle J’siah said he saw some crows,” Vin explained, his face serious. He gestured around the small garden that the four of them had labored over for the past few weeks. “We didn’t want ‘em to get our veg’ables.”

“’cept the brushel spouts,” JD said, shivering dramatically. “Those‘re yucky.”

“Crows?” Buck repeated, exchanging an amused grin with Chris.

“Yep, crows.” The five-year-old nodded. “Uncle J’siah didn’t look too happy.”

“Why don’t Uncle J’siah like crows, Chris?” Vin asked.

“I’m not really sure,” Chris responded. “I guess you’ll have to ask him.”

“Do ya like our scarecrow?” 

“Well,” Chris started, studying their creation. “I think you boys did a great job.”

Vin looked at the scarecrow with a critical eye. “It’s kinda crooked.”

“I told you it was crooked, Vin!” JD reminded the other boy.

“I know ya did, but I-“

“How ‘bout Buck and I help you,” Chris suggested, before an argument could start.

Vin considered the offer. “Yeah, okay.”

Buck took hold of the scarecrow’s stick, giving it a push into the ground and then holding it in place. “Okay, I’ve got him. Fill in the dirt a little higher and he should be fine.”

The two boys worked quickly, scooping dirt with their hands until the scarecrow was secure.

“The crows are gonna be scared all right,” Buck said with admiration. “That’s the best scarecrow I’ve ever seen. In fact…” His voice trailed off. “Boys?”

“What, Da?” JD asked.

Buck’s eyes narrowed. “Are those my boots?” 

“Yep,” JD said proudly. “We was gonna use Chris’s boots, but he was wearin’ ‘em, and Vin and me’s boots is too small, and your boots was next to the barn, so we-“

Buck raised his hand to stop the recitation before it got out of hand.

Chris tried to hide his smile. “The best scarecrow you’ve ever seen,” he repeated. “Right, Buck.”

The taller man started to sigh, but, after looking back down at the two excited little boys facing him, he found a smile. “Yep, the very best.”

~end~


End file.
